Jo and Tyler
The friendship, romantic, and rivalry pairing between Jo Masterson and Tyler Lewis Moments We Need To Talk About Danny *Tyler obviously comes onto Jo. *Jo seems to preoccupied by Danny Desai to notice *Tyler invites Jo and Danny to his cemetery party and after mentioning Lacey will be there they agree to go Docu-Trauma *Tyler interrupts Danny and Jo and asks if they're hooking up, Jo remains silent but appears to blush and smiles embarrassed but Danny cheerfully replies that it could never happen and she's like a sister leaving Jo disheartened. *Jo finds Tyler after Rico reminds her Danny says she's like "a sister" so there's a good chance nothing will happen between the two (Danny and Jo). *Tyler asks if she changes her mind, and she replies yes and agrees to go on a date with him. *Tyler takes Jo out and they look to enjoy themselves with Jo revealing that its her first date. *The two show up at the party together where Tyler goes to interview Danny for his documentary. *Tyler upsets Jo by setting up a prank where the masked Danny's strangle a "Tara Desai" dummy *Tyler says "pranks" plural when interviewing him earlier, when the second one was kept a secret by Danny and Lacey so he was probably behind that one and/or the'Jumpropes on his lawn' mess *He is smiling when recording it, and Jo sees this *He later said people would feel sorry for Danny, though he killed the film Poison of Interest *Tyler asks Jo to forgive him explaining his motivations and says he understands if she won't go out with him but he still wants to be friends. *Jo eventually agrees not to hate him. *Tyler helps Jo and Danny by finding Cole's interview saying "the Danny he knew would never do that" *Jo appears more forgiving after Tyler tries to help clear Danny's name. *Danny makes digs at Tyler and Jo defends him and reminds him that while Tyler hurt Danny by the pranks, he hurt Jo by lying over and over. *Tyler is still appears very much into Jo Out With The In-Crowd *Tyler runs into Jo at the movies, Tyler is about to review one with his group, and Jo is going with her parents to cheer her up *Tyler asks Jo to stop by if she changes her mind, initially she was going to stay and watch the movie *After Jo clears it with her parents, saying they'll be with a group, she catches up. *She doesn't really fit with his group but Tyler is very friendly. *They are seen making out in his room but Jo stops before anything else can happen and tells him she can't do this. *He replies that it will help her move on, and so will knowing Danny's feelings for her, which turn out to be strictly platonic. *Once she hears that he won't return her feelings she goes back to Tyler's and picks up where they left off. *They sleep together (Jo's first time and first kiss) *Tyler says he is honored to be her first *When Jo puts her clothes back on she asks him to close his eyes. Trivia *Jo and Tyler first met when he took an interest to interviewing Danny and possibly getting to know her. *At first Jo was still into Danny but in Out With The In-Crowd she appears less so, probably because she accepts that he is just a friend. *Tyler chose to help Danny and that probably wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Jo's diplomatic treatment to the two. *Jo seems to regret sleeping with Tyler as she was saying it was with the wrong guy. Timeline *'First Relationship' **Start Up: Docu-Trauma **Break Up: Docu-Trauma ***'Reason: Tyler was harassing Danny for his movie and even made Jo and Lacey relive Tara's murder through a prank on Danny. Jo was disgusted and ashamed for giving the boy a chance. *'Second Relationship (only hook up which Jo regrets it later) **Start Up: Out With The In-Crowd **Break Up: Dead Men Tell Big Tales ***'''''Reason: Jo admits that sleeping with Tyler was a mistake. Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs